1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a radiation detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, radiation detection apparatuses in which a scintillator (scintillator substrate) for converting radiation such as X-rays into light with a wavelength detectable by a photoelectric conversion element is stacked (arranged) on a sensor panel on which a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements are formed have been commercialized.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-52986 and 2005-156545 respectively propose a technique of, when a scintillator substrate and a sensor panel are adhered, sealing their periphery with a frame body made of a resin or two kinds of resins (sealing portions) in such radiation detection apparatus.
However, a sealing resin used for the conventional radiation detection apparatus may not be sufficient in terms of the moisture resistance (humidity resistance) of a scintillator depending on the material or arrangement of a scintillator protection layer for protecting a scintillator, or must be increased to ensure the moisture resistance.
To solve this problem, high moisture resistance may be obtained by using a resin having a high elastic modulus as a sealing resin. However, if a resin having a high elastic modulus is used to seal a sensor panel and a substrate such as a scintillator substrate, which have different thermal expansion coefficients, a thermal shock may cause the failure of the sealing resin. This is because a stress acts on the sealing resin due to a difference in thermal expansion between the scintillator substrate and the sensor panel.